Blood Thirst
by Calico Neko
Summary: Bila kalian haus, minumlah air. Bila kami yang haus, darahlah yang akan kami minum. Kami bukan maniak darah. Kami hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan dahaga kami. - Vampire!AU. Pairing: ? (Full warning inside)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Blood Thrist**  
**By Calico Neko**

**Summary: Bila kalian haus, minumlah air. Bila kami yang haus, darahlah yang akan kami minum. Kami bukan maniak darah. Kami hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan dahaga kami. Vampire!AU.  
**

**Warning: Rate T+, mixed pairing, cousin complex, adegan berdarah, slight yandere-ness, hunters yg belum ditentukan, kata-kata kasar, lot of charas, deskripsi kurang jelas, mungkin sho-ai (masih 50:50), typos, OOC, dan hal lain yg adalah keteledoran author.**

* * *

Malam itu udara begitu dingin. Bulan purnama bercahaya begitu terang, cukup untuk memberi terang pada salah satu kelokan jalan di bilangan sudut kota, sudut kota yang penuh kegilaan duniawi di dalamnya.

Terlihat di salah satu sudut jalanan, seorang wanita cantik belia, berambut merah muda dengan tinggi semampai, berjalan dengan cukup tergesa. Tak seharusnya dia tak melewati jalanan ini pada siang hari, apalagi malam hari seperti sekarang. Namun inilah jalan satu-satunya yang dapat membawanya dengan cepat menuju ke rumah. Pikiran mengenai ayahnya yang menunggunya di rumah karena sedang sakit membuatnya memberanikan diri melawati jalanan tersebut, jalan yang merupakan neraka bagi sebagian besar wanita yang lewat. Penuh sampah, penuh bar yang menjual minuman berakohol berharga murah, penuh wanita dan terkadang laki-laki yang menjajakan diri mereka, bahkan terkadang tercium bau menyengat seperti bau bangkai, dan pastinya banyak pria-pria yang haus akan duniawi.

Setiap langkah kakinya diiringi oleh doa dan lirikan mata ke kanan dan ke kiri, sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Si wanita yang bernama Momoi Satsuki tersebut tidak bermaksud berburuk sangka, hanya saja dia merasa dirinya sedang diikuti. Tidak hanya oleh satu pasang mata, melainkan sekitar lima pasang mata. Semua ketakutannya diperparah dengan pantulan suara sepatu berhak tinggi miliknya yang bergaung di antara dinding-dinding, kemudian disusul oleh pantulan suara sepatu lain bahkan suara gesekan roda dengan aspal. Ya, Momoi yang bekerja sebagai guru SMA tersebut yakin sekali bahwa beberapa di antara pembuntutnya menggunakan sepeda atau _skateboard_. Apapun itu, Momoi dapat terkejar kapanpun.

Momoi mempercepat langkah kakinya, diikuti dengan langkah cepat dan tawa pelan dari sosok-sosok di belakangnya. Dia percepat lagi langkahnya dan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh si pembuntut. Merasakan tanda semakin bahaya, kali ini Momoi benar-benar berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Sosok-sosok di belakangnya pun berlari cepat mengejarnya. Tawa nyaring mereka terdengar jelas, mengalahkan deru nafas yang keluar dari mulut dan lubang hidung Momoi. Si wanita berambut merah muda tersebut membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat pada para pengejar. Sungguh kesalahan besar. Momoi sangat menyesali apa yang dilakukannya. Tidak hanya lima, melainkan delapan orang pengejar dengan dua di antaranya adalah perempuan berpenampilan berani.

"_Kami-sama_, tolong aku!" ucap Momoi dalam bisikan.

Jantung Momoi berdetak sangat cepat, dadanya terasa panas, membuatnya sesak dan ingin muntah. Beberapa kali dia nyaris terpeleset oleh sampah yang berserakan. Sepatunya yang berhak 5 cm tersebut membuatnya tak dapat berlari secepat dia mampu.

"_Ojou-chan_, mau kemana? Ayo bersenang-senang!" teriak salah satu pengejar.

"_Nee-chan_, kau tidak kasihan pada kami?" Kali ini yang berbicara adalah salah satu pengejar perempuan. Nada suaranya yang dimanja-manjakan terdengar lebih menakutkan daripada suara si pengejar pria.

Rumah Momoi hanya tinggal 100 meter dari posisinya sekarang, saat kemudian hak sepatunya patah.

"Ah!" Momoi limbung dan langsung terjatuh di antara tumpukan sampah.

Saat dirinya berusaha bangkit, kakinya ditarik oleh si pengejar. Momoi mengayunkan tas selempangnya ke sembarang arah, berusaha memukul mundur siapapun yang dapat dikenainya. Dengan tenaganya yang seadanya, tas selempang milik Momoi dapat direbut untuk kemudian dilempar sejauh-jauhnya. Berontakan yang dilakukannya adalah percuma.

"Lepaskan aku! Mau apa kalian?!"

"Mau kami?" Salah satu pengejar yang memiliki janggut tebal di dagunya berjongkok di depan Momoi yang saat itu sudah dikelilingi oleh tembok manusia yang kesemuanya menyeringai senang. Dua di antaranya memegangi lengan Momoi, memaksanya untuk tak banyak berontak. Sambil mengelus betis Momoi, si pria berjanggut berucap, "Kami mau bersenang-senang. Kami bosan dengan laki-laki."

Momoi terbelalak kaget. Ternyata mereka bukan hanya menyerang wanita, bahkan pria pun pernah menjadi korban kejahatan mereka.

"Jangan karena aku wanita kalian bisa seenaknya terhadapku!"

Antara gila bercampur berani, Momoi menendang wajah si pria berjanggut yang sedang menyentuhnya dengan kurang ajar tersebut. Hak sepatunya tepat mengenai hidung si pria dan dalam beberapa saat dari lubang hidungnya keluar cairan merah bernama darah.

"Sayang, kau tak apa?" tanya salah satu wanita yang juga adalah pengejar Momoi. Dengan sayang dia membersihkan darah dari lubang hidung si pria dengan telapak tangannya. "Sialan! Berani-beraninya kau menyakiti pacarku!"

Yang Momoi terima selanjutnya adalah tamparan keras oleh tangan si perempuan. Cap merah yang adalah darah si pria berjanggut tercetak jelas di pipi Momoi. Perih, namun Momoi tak dapat berontak. Suara tawa senang yang mengelilinginya terdengar nyata di telinganya.

"Pegangi dia yang benar. Jangan sampai dia banyak berontak."

Empat orang sekarang memeganginya. Dua memegangi tangan, dua memegangi kakinya yang dipaksa membuka lebar. Di antara air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Momoi dapat melihat si pria berjanggut sedang membuka sabuk celananya.

"Tidak! Jangan!" rintih Momoi. "Tolong!"

Jeritan pilu yang Momoi keluarkan disambut oleh tawa membahana dari delapan penjahat tersebut.

"Menangislah terus, _Ojou-chan_, kami senang mendengarnya."

Kembali tawa terdengar dari mulut kotor si pria berjanggut sambil kembali mengelus kaki Momoi. Namun kali ini... tawanya diakhiri dengan teriakan keras yang keluar dari tenggorokkannya. Teriakan sakit yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri seketika.

"AHH!"

Teriakan darinya disusul oleh suara debam tertahan. Dirinya merosot, menabrak bumi di bawahnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan terdapat darah tidak hanya dari lubang hidungnya, tetapi juga dari... lehernya.

Yang menyaksikan kejadian mendadak barusan hanya mampu memucat tanpa berani berucap atau bertindak apa-apa. Pegangan pada lengan dan kaki Momoi mengendur. Akan tetapi Momoi pun berada dalam situasi yang sama seperti penyerangnya, takut. Dia tak mampu bergerak untuk memberanikan diri kabur dari sana. Pasalnya, kali ini terdapat sosok yang baru saja muncul di depan mata mereka.

Sosoknya tak begitu jelas terlihat. Momoi tak dapat menebak apakah dia adalah laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh seperti perempuan, atau sebaliknya. Pakaiannya pun terlihat aneh, seperti mantel tidur. Dan yang menjadi konsentrasi Momoi adalah lelehan darah yang terlihat di sudut bibirnya yang tipis.

"AHH!"

Secara beruntun teriakan sakit terdengar kembali. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, sepertinya hanya berlangsung selama beberapa tarikan dan hembusan nafas dari Momoi. Sosok-sosok yang tadinya hendak bertindak kurang ajar terhadap Momoi telah ambruk satu-persatu dekat tubuh gemetar Momoi. Tubuh mereka bergelimpangan, entah pingsan atau buruknya meninggal. Sama seperti si pria berjanggut, dari leher masing-masing terlihat darah segar yang mengalir.

Air mata Momoi tak lagi berhasil dia bendung. Secara perlahan air matanya mulai mengalir. Namun, sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya. Momoi terkesiap kaget. Sangat dekat hingga Momoi dapat merasakan tekstur lembut dari hidung si sosok yang menyentuh pipinya. Namun Momoi tetap tak dapat melihat siapa dia. Si sosok baru menjilat air matanya, juga darah yang tadi tercetak berkat tamparan yang diterimanya. Momoi hanya dapat mematung. Sama seperti dirinya, air matanya pun takut untuk mengalir keluar lagi. Nafasnya pun seakan tersekat di tenggorokkannya.

Selesai menjilati pipi Momoi, sosok tersebut menjauhkan wajahnya dari Momoi. Wajahnya memang tak terlihat jelas, tetapi Momoi yakin sosok tersebut memiliki mata yang sangat mengerikan namun indah secara bersamaan. Seakan terhipnotis, si wanita berambut merah muda tak menyadari saat sosok tersebut menggigit jari telunjuknya. Bahkan saat sosok tadi menampung tetesan darahnya di sebuah botol kecil, Momoi masih memaku matanya pada mata si sosok.

Tersenyum samar sambil memasukan botol berisi darah ke dalam saku mantelnya, sosok misterius tadi bergerak gemulai nyaris tak bersuara untuk mengambil tas Momoi yang terlempar sekitar 3 m dari tempat mereka. Saat dirinya kembali ke hadapan Momoi, si wanita sudah berada dalam gendongan sosok tak diketahui tersebut.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik yang seakan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, Momoi sudah berdiri lemah di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sendiri dan dalam keadaan berantakan.

* * *

**-blood thirst-**

* * *

Tak memedulikan angin malam yang mungkin dapat membuatnya sakit, seorang remaja laki-laki dengan santainya duduk bersandarkan bantal di atas kasur berukuran _single _miliknya sambil asyik membaca novel tebal. Di telinganya tersemat _earphone_ yang melantunkan musik klasik dengan volume sangat rendah.

Pintu yang mengarah pada teras kamar memang sengaja dibuka lebar, menyibakkan tirai hingga menimbulkan efek mengerikan bagi yang melihatnya. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam sosok yang sedang ditunggunya, yang adalah teman sekamarnya, berkeliaran di luar, membuat remaja yang sendirian di kamar tersebut melirik jam _digital_ entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya karena lelah menunggu. Matanya pun lelah berkali-laki melirik pada pintu teras dan pintu kamar. Entah dia akan masuk ke kamar lewat pintu yang mana. Lewat pintu manapun dia tak peduli, yang penting dia harus segera kembali.

Cemas? Tentu saja tidak.

Remaja pria tadi menutup novelnya. Tanpa melepas _earphone_, dia hendak turun dari atas kasur saat dirasanya aura kedatangan sosok yang ditunggunya. Tanpa suara dan tak lupa melepas alas kaki kotor yang dipakainya, si pendatang yang adalah teman sekamar dari si penunggu menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar, melalui pintu teras yang terbuka tadi.

Ditutupnya pintu secara perlahan. Saat dirinya membalikkan badan, yang dia perolah adalah tatapan tajam dari si penunggu.

"Sudah aku katakan berapa kali, sebaiknya kau tak membiasakan diri masuk lewat pintu teras. Apa kau lupa bila kamar kita terletak di lantai tiga? Bagaimana bila ada yang melihat kau melompat, bahkan nyaris terbang seperti barusan?"

Yang mendapat omelan bernada dingin tadi hanya tersenyum tipis. Bukan hal baru bagi dirinya mendapat teguran seperti barusan. Dirinya sudah kebal.

"Maafkan aku, _Nii-san_," balasnya. "Dan tidak baik berbicara sambil masih memakai _earphone_."

Lelah selalu mendengar ucapan maaf dan balasan yang sama-sama memojokkannya, si penunggu membuka kembali novelnya yang tadi sempat tersela untuk dia baca.

"Dan juga," kembali si pedatang mendapat pandangan tak suka, "bukankah berulang kali sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengenakan piyama dan mantel tidur saat pergi berburu?" Saat si pendatang membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, si penunggu memotongnya, "Kebiasaan burukmu adalah tidak mau berganti pakaian. Apa kau tahu kalau pakaianmu kotor?"

Menunduk nyaris 90 derajat, dia berucap, "Maafkan aku, _Nii-san_, aku lupa. Aku benar-benar haus."

Yang mendapat kata maaf kali ini tersenyum tipis, sepertinya dia sudah memaafkan sosok di hadapannya. Sambil menepuk kasurnya, dia berucap, "Mendekatlah, duduk dekatku." Menurut, dia duduk tepat di sebelah sosok yang disebutnya _Nii-san_ tersebut. Terasa nyaman saat kepalanya dielus dengan sayang olehnya dan tanpa sadar matanya terpejam. "Lalu bagaimana buruanmu? Sudah kenyangkah?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk lelah. "Delapan orang, dan semuanya terasa pahit."

"Lagi-lagi berburu yang sama?" tanyanya sambil memamerkan senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak sama dengan _Nii-san_," jawabnya sedikit kesal. Kemudian dia teringat pada botol bening yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam saku mantelnya. Dengan penuh perasaan, seakan barang berharga, dia mengeluarkan botol dan menyerahkannya pada sosok di hadapannya. "Hadiah untukmu, _Nii-san_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Matanya melebar saat melihat isi dari botol tadi. Diambilnya botol tersebut dengan cukup kasar dan dibuka tutupnya dengan tergesa. Seakan kehausan, hingga tetes terakhir dia habiskan darah Momoi yang berhasil dikumpulkan tadi. Manis, hangat, dan memabukkan, seperti _wine_ yang berharga mahal dan buatan tahun yang tepat. Matanya terpejam, menikmati cairan yang perlahan turun ke dalam pencernaannya.

"Terima-kasih atas hadiahmu," ucapnya. Keduanya saling tatap dan bertukar senyum lembut selama beberapa detik. Kembali dielus kepala sosok di hadapannya dan dengan sayang dikecupnya puncak kepalanya. "Sekarang tidurlah. Besok kita masih harus sekolah."

Berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur miliknya sambil tak lupa berucap, "Ya. Selamat tidur, _Nii-san_."

"Selamat tidur dan jangan lupa ganti dulu piyamamu sebelum tidur."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**New multichapter from me, guys. Masih prologue, jadi mungkin blm jelas. Tapi beberapa clue udah aq kasih di bagian warning.**  
**Ada yang bisa menebak siapa mereka?**  
**Semoga tertarik dgn fic ini dan kritik & saran selalu aq nanti, kawan ^^.**

**Review please...**


	2. Teiko Private School

Teiko Private School telah berdiri selama kurang lebih 90 tahun. Berdiri di atas tanah berukuran ratusan hektar serta dikelilingi oleh tembok tinggi dimana terdapat sepasang gerbang tinggi besar berlambangkan sayap yang dikelilingi oleh sebuah lingkaran di pintunya, sekolah ini hanya memiliki dua gedung utama yang berukuran besar dan berbentuk persegi panjang. Bangunan pertama adalah bangunan khusus bagian akademik, dimana kelas-kelas, laboratorium-laboratorium, segala ruang ekstrakulikuler, beserta lapangan-lapangan indoor berada. Bangunan besar di belakangnya adalah gedung asrama, dimana tempat tinggal para siswa dan guru berada. Juga terdapat kantin berukuran tak kalah besar di gedung ini. Kedua bangunan ini dipisahkan oleh sebuah taman besar yang berisi banyak tetumbuhan berbagai warna serta kursi-kursi nyaman yang tersebar di sekelilingnya. Di sekeliling dua gedung tersebut tersebar pula taman dan lapangan kosong lainnya, yang biasa dipergunakan para siswa untuk bermain mengisi waktu.

Salah satu sekolah khusus laki-laki ini merupakan salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang sangat diminati oleh banyak kalangan, khususnya para kaum konglomerat yang doyan menghambur-hamburkan uang. Dengan reputasi yang selalu melonjak bagai roket di setiap tahunnya, sekolah ini telah melahirkan banyak lulusan sukses yang dapat menginjak-injak siapapun bila dia mau.

Awalnya sekolah ini cukup menjadi momok bagi para orang tua berpenghasilan menengah ke bawah. Siapa yang tak takut dengan biaya sekolah yang bahkan cukup untuk membeli sebuah motor baru tersebut? Saat itu pun murid beasiswa adalah suatu suatu hal tabu. Keadaan mereka ada tetapi dirahasiakan. Berbeda dengan sekolah umum lainnya, di Teiko Private School ini mereka-mereka yang terpilih tersebut tak bisa seenaknya mengumumkan pada rekan lainnya bahwa mereka adalah penerima beasiswa. Tak dapat dibanggakan dan terlalu riskan serta akan membahayakan. Bukan membahayakan dalam hal fisik, melainkan batin.

Pada saat itu, saat dimana para kepala sekolah terpilih adalah orang-orang yang haus akan kertas-kertas bergambar pahlawan, murid-murid penerima beasiswa yang tak sengaja menceritakan 'aib' mereka akan dan nyaris selalu menjadi korban penindasan. Miskin, makan uang orang lain, dan kata-kata kejam lainnya sering terlontar dari mulut iseng para murid yang menamai diri mereka sebagai pandai sekaligus berduit. Cukup banyak yang tak kuat dengan penindasan yang melukai batin tersebut, sehingga tak sedikit yang akhirnya tak meneruskan sekolah mereka di tempat ini.

Lalu para guru dan kepala sekolah kemana? Apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menangani, atau setidaknya menengahi, masalah yang terus berlangsung setiap tahun ini? Tidak ada. Para guru tak mampu berkomentar ataupun menolong karena pekerjaanlah taruhannya, apalagi penghasilan sebagai guru di Teiko Private School sangatlah tinggi, belum ada yang berani mengambil risiko kehilangan pekerjaan. Kepala sekolah justru lebih buruk dalam menangani. Berkat 90% siswanya adalah dari kalangan atas, para murid beasiswa adalah murid barisan terbawah.

Hingga akhirnya pelantikan kepala sekolah baru dilaksanakan. Doa dari banyak pihak, orang tua yang mengharapkan anak-anaknya dapat bersekolah di sekolah bergengsi tersebut, calon siswa-siswa yang bercita-cita sukses dengan membawa ijazah bersimbolkan lambang sayap dalam sebuah lingkaran, serta para guru yang mengharapkan keadilan tanpa adanya pandang bulu antar warga Teiko Private School.

Kepala sekolah wanita pertama dalam sejarah Teiko Private School, yang berkepribadian cukup keras, tak mengenal kedudukan orang berada atau pun kekurangan, selalu membawa sebilah _shinai_ walau hanya menuju toilet, baik hati dan tegas di saat yang bersamaan, dengan surai panjang dan berkilau yang selalu menari terbawa angin, Araki Masako. Padahal banyak tersiar bahwa Araki adalah mantan anggota genk motor, lalu kenapa ia dapat terpilih? Tak diketahui dan bila ada yang mengira dia menyogok maka jawabannya adalah salah besar karena dirinya tidak termasuk dalam kalangan berada.

Karena alasan Teiko Private School merupakan sekolah khusus laki-laki, kepala sekolah terdahulu hanya menerima guru-guru pria. _Seperti kuburan_, adalah pendapat siswa-siswa yang menyatakan diri sebagai pecinta wanita. Bagaimana tidak, memandang kemanapun yang dapat dilihat hanyalah laki-laki dan hanya laki-laki. Bahkan mereka yang mengaku pada diri sendiri sebagai penyuka sesama terkadang merasa bosan.

Oleh karena kedatangan Araki-lah, para remaja pria yang sedang berlebih hormon tersebut bukan tak mungkin untuk mencium kaki Araki apabila tak ingat ia selalu bersama _shinai_-nya. Tiga orang guru perempuan dia masukkan dalam jajaran orang-orang akan membantunya dalam perang akademik di sekolah yang tengah ia kelola ini. Tiga orang yang terdiri atas Momoi Satsuki, Riko Aida, dan Alexandria Garcia. Seperti anjing yang akan dilempari tulang oleh tuannya, para siswa tak henti-hentinya meneguk ludah masing-masing. Dengan otak dan penampilan menawan yang mereka miliki, para siswa hanya dapat berharap salah seorang dari ketiga guru perempuan muda tersebut dapat menjadi guru mereka kelak.

Gedung asrama di Teiko Private School berbentuk persegi panjang. Terdiri atas empat lantai, dimana lantai satu selain difungsikan sebagai kantin, juga terdapat beberapa ruang bagi para guru. Lantai dua hingga lantai empat tersebar banyak ruangan dimana para siswa beristirahat. Dahulu, sebelum Araki memegang sekolah, penempatan asrama cukup mengundang kontroversi. Murid yang kaya dapat secara leluasa menempati ruangan sendirian bersama perabotan yang tak kalah mewahnya. Sebagian besar para siswa ini menempati lantai dua dimana mereka tak harus berlelah-lelah menaiki tangga ataupun menunggu lift. Mereka yang kurang beruntung ditempatkan di lantai tiga dan lantai empat dimana sistem _sharing room _dilakukan. Minimal dua orang dan maksimal enam orang dalam ruangan yang sama bukan hal yang mudah pada saat itu, apalagi bila berisi remaja-remaja pria yang sedang puber. Kabar miring tentang hubungan sesama sangat gencar tersiar di telinga masanyarakat saat itu, walau belum mendapat bukti apapun karena sistem keamanan yang sangat kuat di sekolah berusia puluhan tahun ini.

Lagi-lagi berkat Araki, penempatan asrama seperti hal tersebut di atas berhasil ia ditiadakan. Araki mulai memberlakukan dua orang dalam satu ruangan dan semua ruangan, dari lantai dua sampai dengan lantai empat, memiliki perabotan yang sama. Tidak ada penempatan khusus kelas satu harus di lantai empat atau sebaliknya. Semua berdasarkan "siapa cepat dia dapat" dan tentunya berdasarkan persetujuan antar penghuni kamar.

Dengan perkenalan singkat mengenai sejarah Teiko Private School, kisah para siswa dan guru di sekolah khusus laki-laki ini pun, dimulai...

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Blood Thrist  
Teiko Private School**

**By Calico Neko**

**Warning: Sama dengan ch.1, slash & straight relationship.**

* * *

Hari baru menjelang. Walau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi, namun sang raja siang belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, membuat para siswa di asrama Teiko Private School malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur masing-masing. Tertutup awan tebal adalah alasan mengapa matahari belum nampak. Tak kemunculannya membuat suasana menjadi redup dan agak dingin. Tidak segan-segan acara penarikan selimut hingga ke bagian kepala dilakukan sebagian besar remaja-remaja pria ini. Bermalas-malasan atau tidur ayam mungkin adalah kata yang tepat, mengingat pukul delapan adalah jam masuk kelas, sedangkan belum ada satupun yang berniat turun dari tempat tidur, apalagi menggosok gigi ditemani air dingin.

Namun, di salah satu ruang kamar yang seharusnya berisikan dua orang, dimana kamar lain masih ditulikan kesunyian, di kamar bernomorkan 312 terdengar suara erangan tertahan. Bukankah terlalu dini untuk membuat suara-suara aneh? Diperparah dengan isi kamar yang memiliki tiga penghuni. Apa yang akan guru-guru lakukan bila tak sengaja melewati kamar tersebut? Kemunculan guru memang hanya berkisar 20%, namun bagaimana bila yang lewat di depan kamar adalah siswa? Kabar miring bisa tersebar.

Penghuni kamar 312 adalah murid kelas dua yang bernama Haizaki Shougo dan Furihata Kouki. Keduanya adalah sahabat sejak kecil, walau sampai sekarang banyak yang tak mengerti mengapa Furihata dapat berteman dekat dengan preman seperti Haizaki.

Di antara kedua penghuni tersebut yang membuat suara erangan aneh dari mulutnya adalah Furihata. Entah dirinya yang kurang keras bersuara atau karena Haizaki yang memang pada dasarnya sulit untuk dibangunkan, Haizaki tetap saja setia memeluk gulingnya sambil sesekali menggumamkan nama-nama artis kesayangannya.

"Ehh, Shogo... tolong aku!" pinta Furihata dalam suara yang tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai bisikan. Hasilnya tentu saja nihil. Haizaki justru menarik selimut kian tinggi.

Seakan usaha berontakannya tak membuahkan hasil, Furihata semakin berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari seseorang yang sedang memeluknya erat. Tidak benar-benar dapat dikatakan pelukan karena bila merasakan kekuatan si orang yang dimaksud, keadaan Furihata sekarang seperti sedang ditindih dan dicengkeram sangat erat oleh koala raksasa.

"Lep-as!" paksa Furihata sambil berusaha menjauhkan lengan dan kaki orang tersebut yang justru semakin giat melilit di sekeliling tubuhnya, yang tentu hanya berakhir kegagalan.

Seakan menjawab penolakan Furihata, seseorang yang masih setia di atas tubuh Furihata sambil memeluknya erat ini mengeluarkan suara "Hmm..." sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Furihata. Bulu kuduk berdiri seketika ditambah suara aneh yang kembali keluar karena merasa geli.

"Aku mohon.. lep-AS!"

Dari dua huruf yang dia teriakkan barusan ternyata membuat dirinya memiliki kekuatan tambahan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Furihata mendorongnya hingga dengan sukses keduanya beserta selimut yang digunakan untuk menutup tubuh keduanya jatuh berdebam dari atas tempat tidur.

"Wah, apa? Ada apa?" Suara debam barusan ternyata berhasil membangunkan Haizaki. Matanya menatap liar sekeliling, menemukan pergerakan aneh di atas lantai tepat di sebelah tempat tidur rekan sekamarnya. "Oh... hanya mereka." Seakan tak melihat apapun, dia melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

Saling berbelit antara kaki dan selimut, ditambah kepala yang tak sengaja terbentur lantai akhirnya mampu membebaskan Furihata dari kungkungan bernama pelukan tadi. Seakan tak merasa bersalah, si pelaku hanya mengelus belakang kepalanya kemudian berucap, "Sakit sekali, Furihata-_kun_..."

Kalau saja dia juga tak merasa sakit saat jatuh dari kasur barusan, sudah dipastikan telinga si pelaku sudah berdenging mendengar teriakan pagi dari Furihata. Sambil mengelus dahinya yang ternyata berbenturan dengan lantai, dengan lirih dia menjawab, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, Kuroko..."

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya, salah satu teman sekelas Furihata yang memiliki hobi tidur di kasur yang bukan miliknya. Pantas saja Haizaki tak menggubris mereka karena dia telah terbiasa dengan pemandangan barusan.

Berusaha bangkit dari lantai lalu tak lupa melipat selimutnya yang juga ikut menjadi korban, Furihata mulai mengeluarkan kekesalannya di pagi ini.

"Kuroko, sudah aku katakan berulang kali padamu jangan seenaknya tidur di kasur orang lain tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya. Apa kau bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali sepanjang minggu ini kau masuk ke kamarku dan tidur di sebelahku seperti barusan?"

Kuroko ikut bangkit dari atas lantai. Memasang wajah datar khasnya, Kuroko menggerakkan jari-jarinya, menghitung sudah berapa kali Furihata menjadi korbannya.

Dengan tak berdosa, Kuroko menjawab, "Hmm, tujuh kali?"

"Iya, tujuh kali! Yang berarti kau tidur di kamar ini selama tujuh hari berturut-turut!" bentaknya kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kuroko yang masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Tapi Haizaki-_kun_ tidak keberatan waktu aku minta bukakan pintu kamarnya." Mendengar ucapan Kuroko, lemparan tatapan tajam Furihata arahkan pada punggung Haizaki yang masih bergelung manis di bawah selimut tebalnya.

"Kuroko, dengar," seperti seekor anjing, Kuroko memasang pendengarannya dengan seksama, "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau tidur seranjang denganku. Tapi kau punya kasur dan teman sekamar sendiri, kan? Kenapa kau tak meminta izin padanya? Aku yakin dia tak akan keberatan." Lagi-lagi seperti seekor anjing yang ditelantarkan pemiliknya, Kuroko hanya menggeleng sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes_-nya. Furihata gagap seketika. "A-atau bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali tidur dengan Shougo. Aku yakin-"

Omongan Furihata terpotong saat didengarnya suara dehaman cukup keras yang datang dari Haizaki, suara dehaman yang menandakan dia tak setuju. Lagi-lagi tatapan merana Kuroko pancarkan dari kedua iris biru mudanya, yang lagi-lagi, membuat Furihata kecolongan.

"Baiklah, tapi-"

Sebelum Furihata mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, Kuroko sudah memeluknya erat, nyaris membuatnya sesak nafas. Gerakan tiba-tiba barusan disambung dengan suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Furihata hendak membuka pintunya, namun entah kekuatan dari mana, Kuroko mendorongnya cukup keras hingga dia terjungkal ke atas tempat tidur.

"Benar dugaanku," ucap si tamu saat pintu kamar 312 dibuka oleh Kuroko. "Rupanya kau di sini lagi, Tetsuya."

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-_kun_," balas Kuroko sambil menunduk.

Akashi Seijuurou, rekan sekamar Kuroko yang untuk kali ketujuhnya terbangun dalam keadaan sendirian di kamarnya. Dikatakan merasa kesepian sebenarnya tak juga sebab Akashi adalah sosok mandiri. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah Kuroko tak memberitahunya kalau dia akan pindah kamar seenaknya.

"Aku harap kau mau memaafkan kelancangn Tetsuya, Kouki." Mendengar nama depannya disebut, Furihata bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekat pada kedua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya tersebut. Sampai sekarang dia masih merasa heran mengapa Akashi lebih nyaman memanggil nama orang dengan nama kecilnya, pengecualian bagi nama para guru.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ak-"

Entah sudah berapa kali ucapannya terputus, kali ini oleh rambut Kuroko yang secara tiba-tiba menghalangi wajahnya. Tinggi keduanya yang hanya selisih dua centimeter membuat pandangan Furihata terhalang seketika oleh surai biru mudanya. Gerakan Kuroko dapat dikatakan cukup tiba-tiba, seakan dia sengaja membuat jarak antara Akashi dan Furihata.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar, Akashi-_kun_, bersiap-siap untuk sekolah," ajak Kuroko tanpa mengucapkan salam atau terima kasih pada pemilik kamar.

Mendengar kata sekolah Haizaki segera dibangunkan paksa oleh Furihata. Tak peduli dia mungkin akan mendapat bogem mentah nantinya, Furihata menarik selimut hingga Haizaki jatuh berdebam dari kasur nyamannya.

* * *

**blood thrist**

* * *

Sepi. Itulah yang terjadi di kamar 304 yang sekarang berpenghunikan Akashi dan Kuroko. Setelah menggosok gigi, tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali saat keduanya berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolah.

Kesal adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Akashi sekarang. Ah, tidak hanya sekarang, melainkan semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu dimana Kuroko tanpa seizinnya menghilang dari kamar mereka.

"Tetsuya, sudah aku katakan berulang kali untuk tidak pindah kamar. Kau membuat aku dan yang lainnya repot. Apa kau mengerti?" Tak ada tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan dan Akashi hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

Setelah keheningan selama beberapa saat, Kuroko bersuara, "Semalam dingin." Akashi yang tengah mengancingi kemeja putihnya mengangkat kepala bersurai merahnya. "Akashi-_kun_ pasti marah-marah kalau aku pindah ke kasurmu, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa Kouki?"

Seperti anak kecil yang masih polos, Kuroko menjawab, "Karena di sekolah ini hanya Furihata-_kun_ yang postur tubuhnya mirip Akashi-_kun_."

Yang lain mungkin akan terbahak mendengar jawaban Kuroko barusan. Namun karena yang kita bicarakan adalah Akashi yang kadang tak kalah datarnya dibandingkan Kuroko, maka jawaban Akashi pun hanyalah, "Sebegitu inginnya kau tidur denganku, Tetsuya?"

Wajar bila wajahmu memerah mendengar pertanyaan bernada seduktif yang Akashi keluarkan barusan. Namun hanya akan percuma bila si pendengar adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. "Ya" bernada datar adalah yang Kuroko suarakan. Nyaris saja Akashi menegurnya, kalau saja Kuroko tak melanjutkan pernyataannya dengan mengatakan, "Kalau Akashi-_kun_ bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap suhu tubuhmu, aku tidak akan melakukan kebiasaan burukku lagi."

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Sambil membantu Kuroko memasang dasi miliknya, dengan lembut Akashi menjawab, "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin." Dan pemandangan di depannya membuatnya sedikit bermiris hati. Akashi benar-benar salah sudah berpendapat seperti barusan. Melihat wajah sedih Kuroko selalu membuatnya terpojok. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan bahkan hingga Kuroko berganti membantu Akashi memakaikan dasinya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Akashi-_kun_. Lagipula kita sekamar sampai dia kembali, kan? Aku tidak akan kedinginan lagi dalam waktu dekat ini," adalah jawaban Kuroko. Sambil memakai gakuran berwarna abu-abu khas Teiko Private School dan menyelempangi tas di pundak kanannya, Kuroko memimpin keluar kamar. "Ayo, kita sarapan." Saat kenop pintu dia putar dan pintu terbuka lebar, suara berisik ditambah angin cukup kencang menerpanya.

Kuroko dan Akashi mematung di depan pintu kamar mereka. Pemandangan di depan keduanya cukup mengejutkan. Nafas yang terengah, rambut yang berantakan, dasi yang belum terikat rapi, juga sedikit kilap keringat di wajahnya.

Kise Ryouta, salah seorang siswa paling berisik dan penuh energi di Teiko Private School yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang pilot, berada tepat di depan kamar 304.

"Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! Tolong aku-_ssu_!"

* * *

**blood thrist**

* * *

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju kantin yang terletak di lantai 1. Akashi di sebelah kanannya, Kuroko di sebelah kirinya. Seperti anak kecil yang berlindung di antara orang tuanya, dengan erat Kise menggenggam erat lengan Akashi dan Kuroko di masing-masing sisi tubuhya. Kepalanya berputar cepat ke segala arah, seakan takut akan sesuatu yang kapanpun dapat menyerangnya.

"Kise-_kun_, bisa tolong lepaskan lengan kami?" pinta Kuroko lemah.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Kise dengan cepatnya. "Kalau aku lepas nanti kalian pergi! Di-dia bisa-bisa mengejarku lagi-_ssu_!"

"Dia?" tanya Akashi sambil berusaha meredam kesalnya. "Maksudmu yang memberi tanda merah di pipimu itu?"

Kise kelabakan. Sambil melepas lengan Akashi yang dia gelayoti dengan kencang, Kise mengusap pipinya. Benar saja, sesuatu berwarna merah terlihat jelas di jemarinya. Sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah..

"Lipstik," jawab Akashi. "Bersihkan sekarang, sebelum kau menjadi bahan tawaan lagi seperti kemarin," sambungnya sambil menerahkan sapu tangan miliknya.

Nyaris menangis senang karena dirinya merasa diperhatikan, Kise menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Akashicchi... Andai Akashicchi yang menjadi saudaraku, pasti aku tidak perlu mengalami hal nista seperti ini."

Jawaban yang Kise keluarkan entah mengapa membuat Kuroko kesal, sehingga tanpa sadar sikutnya sudah melayang menuju perut bidang milik Kise.

"Ayo kita sarapan, Akashi-_kun_," ajak Kuroko, yang hanya berselang dua langkah di belakangnya diikuti oleh langkah Akashi. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis menyaksikan Kuroko yang kesal dan Kise yang berjongkok menahan sakit.

Begitu keduanya sampai di lantai satu dimana kantin berada, pemandangan tak asing menyerang mata mereka. Kehebohan dari para siswa bergakuran abu-abu saat meminta makanan merupakan hal biasa pada jam sibuk seperti ini. Yang paling membuat heboh keadaan tentu saja adalah Nebuya Eikichi, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, dan Okamura Kenichi. Keempatnya sangat terkenal karena kesamaan hobi mereka, yaitu selain membuat gaduh kantin di manapun mereka berada, juga kesenangan mereka bila melihat para siswa lainnya tak mendapat jatah karena jatahnya mereka ambil. Mereka yang beruntung sudah duduk di bangku yang tersebar di kantin yang mampu menampung hingga 300 lebih orang ini. Para guru tentunya memiliki kantin khusus, tak perlu ikut berperang bersama siswa-siswanya.

Akashi dan Kuroko nyaris mundur melihat kegaduhan di depan mata mereka. Untunglah saat itu Kuroko mendengar nama seseorang memanggil namanya. Furihata bersama Haizaki tengah duduk berhadapan dan dihadapan mereka terdapat makanan yang sama sekali belum mereka sentuh.

"Kuroko, untunglah..." kata Furihata sambil berjalan mendekat pada si penghuni kamar 304 tersebut. Kembali Kuroko mengambil satu langkah ke depan, tepat di depan Akashi. "Aku baru mendapat telepon. Dari _Nii-san_..." Mendengar kata _Nii-san_ kuping Kuroko berdiri. Sepertinya dia mengerti arah pembicaraan yang hendak Furihata utarakan. "Shogo akan ikut bersamaku, kok. Dan makanan milik kami belum kami sentuh. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan..."

"Aku sama sekali tak keberatan," ucap Akashi seakan mengerti permintaan Furihata. Kedua remaja yang memiliki tinggi badan lebih rendah darinya hanya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung bercampur takjub, jarang-jarang Akashi mengiyakan permintaan seseorang.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau yakin?" tanya Kuroko sangsi. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau mengantri sebentar."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Tetsuya. Kita bisa terlambat. Lagipula, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka keramaian?"

Jawaban yang Kuroko terima membuatnya tak mampu berkutik. Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya tanda menyerah, Kuroko memegang pundak Furihata, berniat menyalurkan kekuatan padanya. "Furihata-_kun_, terima kasih atas kesedianmu. Aku doakan kau baik-baik saja. Dan Haizaki-_kun_, aku titipkan Furihata-_kun_ padamu."

Seperti akan pergi ke medan perang, Furihata ikut memegang pundak Kuroko. "Terima kasih untuk doamu, Kuroko."

Setelah saling memberi anggukan menyemangati, Furihata bersama Haizaki berjalan menuju meja dimana gerombolan kelas tiga biasa makan bersama. Untunglah dengan sikap preman yang kadang Haizaki kuarkan dia tak memiliki sikap canggung pada murid kelas tiga seperti junior lainnya.

Sampai Furihata duduk di sebelah kakaknya, Kuroko masih setia menatap pada sosok bersurai cokelat tersebut, tak menyadari bahwa Akashi juga sedang menatap mata Kuroko yang tak berkedip. Dirinya terkesiap kaget saat dirasanya sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya yang adalah tangan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, aku sarankan kau jangan bergaul terlalu jauh dengan Kouki," pinta Akashi yang sebenarnya tak begitu membuatnya mengerti. "Kau jadi tertular mudah khawatir seperti dia."

Wajah Kuroko entah mengapa memerah seketika. Sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Akashi merasa gembira, keduanya duduk dan bersiap menikmati sarapan mereka. "Ayo kita makan, Tetsuya. Di sini mulai membuatku berkeringat." Sayang, sendok belum menyentuh bibir, teriakan tak asing membuat bulu kuduk keduanya berdiri.

"Jahat-_ssu_! Kenapa aku ditinggal? Aku nyaris bertemu lagi dengannya, tahu!" Siapa lagi yang mampu mengeluarkan teriakan seperti perempuan selain Kise Ryouta. Ditariknya kursi yang terletak di sebelah kursi milik Kuroko. Sambil memeluk si surai biru muda dengan eratnya, Kise kembali meneriakkan, "Kurokocchi jahat! Aku kira-" Namun ucapan Kise tak dia teruskan. Dia justru mengendus leher Kuroko, membuat yang diendus merasa risih dan Akashi menatapnya kesal. "Hahaha, aku pindah ke sebelah Akashicchi saja."

Seperti sebuah akrobat, Kise melompati meja tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya dan hanya dalam hitungan detik dirinya sudah duduk manis di kursi sebelah Akashi. Perlakuan yang sama Akashi terima dari si bocah pirang. Sambil memeluk Akashi yang hendak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, Kise mengendus leher Akashi lalu berucap, "Wuah, Akashicchi wangi sekali!" Akashi tidak suka menarik perhatian, sehingga dia mendiamkan saja perlakuan Kise terhadapnya. Mengalihkan pikiran pada piring di hadapannya ternyata cukup berhasil.

Beberapa meja dari yang ditempati Akashi, Kise, dan Kuroko, seseorang menatap si pirang dengan tatapan tak senang. Menahan gertakan giginya, dia hanya mampu berbisik, "Siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh?"

* * *

**blood thrist**

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.50. Di saat yang lainnya sudah berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing, Kise dan Akashi masih setia menunggui Kuroko yang masih saja bergelut dengan makanan di depannya. Baik Kise maupun Akashi keduanya memasang tampang galak terbaik mereka. Selalu menjadi yang terakhir di kantin bukan hal aneh bagi mereka.

"Tetsuya, hanya tinggal satu suap. Apa perlu aku bantu cekoki langsung ke lambungmu?" ancam Akashi dengan tak lupa memberikan tatapan dingin dari kedua iris merahnya.

Yang mendapat ancaman hanya membalas tatapan tersebut dengan tak kalah dinginnya. Sudah kebal, ancaman yang hanya tersampaikan di mulut saja, dan semacamnya. Kuroko tahu Akashi tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya, jadi ancaman tadi hanya angin lewat yang tak penting.

"Aku benar-benar sudah kenyang, Akashi-_kun_. Tidak kuat lagi."

"Tidak boleh-_ssu_!" Kise pun ikut protes. "Kalau Kurokocchi tidak makan, bagaimana kau mau tinggi?" Tatapan kesal pun datang tak hanya dari Kuroko, melainkan juga dari Akashi.

"Tetsuya, aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau belum kau telan juga, aku serius akan mencekokinya ke lambungmu. Satu..." Kuroko mengarahkan suapan terakhir ke depan mulutnya, "Dua..." Kuroko membuka mulutnya, "Tiga..." Furihata menelan suapan terakhirnya.

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih makanannya! Ayo kita ke kelas, Kuroko!" Seakan tergesa-gesa Furihata sudah menyambar lengan Kuroko dan menariknya keluar dari kantin. Tak lupa salam dia sampaikan pada Akashi dan Kise yang menatap keduanya dengan bingung. "Kami ke kelas duluan! Sampai jumpa!"

Seperti dikejar anjing, Furihata benar-benar menyeret Kuroko sekuat tenaga dan secepat dia bisa, tak memedulikan seorang murid kelas tiga yang meneriaki namanya. Teriakan "Kouki, _Nii-san_ belum selesai bicara!" dan tawa kencang teman-temannya membuat bising kantin yang sudah sepi itu.

Kalau saja Haizaki tak menghampiri Kise dan Akashi, dapat dipastikan mereka masih tercengang melihat adegan barusan.

"Hoi, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Ayo!" ajak Haizaki yang sudah berjalan di depan.

Masing-masing mengambil tas yang diletakkan di atas kursi. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas masing-masing, dimana Kise adalah siswa di kelas 2-3 dan Akashi adalah siswa di kelas 2-1, Kise bertanya, "Ne, Akashicchi, apa Kurokocchi dekat dengan Furihata-_kun_?"

Cukup tercengang karene Kise tak memanggil nama Furihata dengan tambahan _-cchi_ khasnya, Akashi menjawab, "Mereka sama-sama di kelas 2-4, aku rasa wajar bila mereka cukup dekat."

Dari kata "Oh..." yang Kise keluarkan, Akashi yakin Kise menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kau ada masalah dengan kedekatan mereka?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _ssu_! Hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Kalau saja Kise tak tertawa canggung setelahnya, Akashi mungkin sudah tertipu olehnya.

* * *

**blood thrist**

* * *

Nyaris saja keduanya terlambat masuk ke kelas. Saat melihat wali kelas Kise, Aida Riko, sudah berjalan menuju kelas 2-3, seribu langkah Kise berlari menuju kelasnya dengan tak lupa melambaikan tangannya pada Akashi. Kise saja nyaris terlambat, maka Akashi pun dipastikan nyaris terlambat sepertinya. Benar saja, saat membuka pintu kelas bel sudah berdering.

Akashi berjalan menuju mejanya yang terletak di baris kedua paling depan tepat di samping dinding. Di sebelahnya adalah seseorang yang mengaku dekat dengannya, Mibuchi Reo, yang walau sampai sekarang Akashi tak begitu menanggapi orang penuh semangat tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Sei-_chan_!" salam Mibuchi kelewat semangat.

Akashi hanya membalas "Selamat pagi"-nya dengan biasa saja.

"Aneh ya, Momoi-_sensei_ tidak pernah datang terlambat." Mendengar ucapan Mibuchi membuat Akashi mengarahkan kepalanya pada jam dinding yang terletak di depan kelas. Benar saja, walau hanya satu menit sekian detik, guru-guru di Teiko Private School tidak pernah terlambat. "Apa Momoi-_sensei_ sakit?"

Kecurigaan Akashi dan beberapa murid semakin meningkat saat pintu kelas terbuka dan yang masuk justru adalah seorang guru pria, Hyuga Junpei.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita mulai!"

Dengung tak terima terdengar keras. Tak tanggung-tanggung ada yang meneriakkan "Kami mau Momoi-_sensei_!" sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau diajar oleh Junpei-_sensei_," kembali cemooh tidak setuju terdengar jelas ketika Mibuchi menyampaikan rasa senangnya. Bukan rahasia umum bila Mibuchi tertarik pada guru pria yang sebetulnya sudah menikah tersebut. "Tapi kalau kami boleh tahu, Momoi-_sensei_ kemana?" teriakan mengaminkan kembali berkumandang.

Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Hyuga-_sensei_ menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya. "Aku tidak yakin apakah menceritakan ini adalah tindakan bijak atau tidak. Tapi sebagai wali kelas kalian, aku rasa kalian harus tahu." Kelas menghening seketika. "Momoi-_sensei_ mengalami insiden kemarin malam. Beliau... aku tidak tahu apa pilihan kataku tepat, tetapi beliau nyaris mengalami 'kecelakaan'. Mengingat usia kalian, aku cukup yakin kalian mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Kelas benar-benar seperti kuburan. Sangat sepi dan nyaris tak ada yang berani bernafas. Momoi-_sensei_ adalah wali kelas sekaligus sosok kakak bagi para siswa di kelas 2-1. Marah dan tak terima bila sosok kesayangan mereka nyaris diapa-apakan adalah yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Berbisik, kali ini siswa yang bernama Hayama bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Momoi-_sensei_?"

Melihat senyum simpul yang Hyuga-_sensei_ sebarkan ke seisi kelas, para siswa sedikit menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. "Ada yang menolong Momoi-_sensei_. Jelasnya siapa kami belum mengetahui, yang jelas kalian tenang saja, besok atau lusa Momoi-_sensei_ sudah kembali ke sekolah."

Di saat yang lain bersorak senang, seorang siswa justru menggeram marah hingga membuat pensil mekanik di tangannya patah.

Dan rasa marahnya dia tunjukkan pada 13 jam setelahnya.

* * *

**blood thrist**

* * *

Momoi benar-benar terpojokkan di rumahnya sendiri. Ayahnya yang sakit tentu saja berada di kamarnya, beristirahat. Dengan ibunya yang mendapat _shift_ malam di rumah sakit, Momoi mungkin benar-benar tak akan selamat dari amukan orang di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan apapun?"

Momoi hanya bungkam sambil meremas piyama tidurnya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, si tamu yang sudah seenaknya datang cukup larut ini justru memeluknya dengan sangat protektif, seakan dirinya ketakutan akan kehilangan dirinya.

"Aku mohon, jangan membuatku khawatir dan setakut ini lagi."

Setelah mendengar ucapan "Maaf..." yang keluar begitu lirih dari dua belah bibir Momoi, si tamu meninggalkannya dalam kesunyian dan penyesalan. Kesal dan marah tentu saja masih dia rasakan, dan dia tumpahkan dengan berlari kencang setelah dirinya yakin sudah cukup jauh dari rumah Momoi.

Berlari dan melompat dengan ringannya di antara deretan gedung dan atap. Untunglah pakaian gelap yang menutupi tubuhnya dapat dipastikan mampu menyembunyikan identitasnya bila ada yang secara tak sengaja membuka jendela kamar atau berjalan menuju rumah.

Dan akhirnya dia menemukan mereka. Tempat yang kabarnya nyaris menjadi tempat 'kecelakaan' Momoi berlangsung, tempat yang kotor, dipenuhi orang-orang yang tak kalah kotor dan brengseknya, yang pantas mati di tangannya.

"GAH!"

Teriakan berkumandang, memecah malam yang sunyi. Gerakannya begitu gemulai dan sangat ringan. Namun ada yang berbeda. Dia tak hanya sekedar menghisap darah kelima korban, melainkan nyaris mengoyak tenggorokkan mereka hingga hancur. Begitu beringas seperti binatang, tak kenal ampun ataupun kotor. Yang dia rasakan sekarang hanyalah haus yang membakar dan darah orang-orang brengsek yang sudah menjadi korbannya tak akan mampu meredakannya. Haus dan marah adalah perpaduan yang cukup mengerikan bagi sosok ini.

Melempar korban terakhirnya ke tumpukan sampah, tak sengaja dia melihat sesosok anak berusia sekitar 12 tahun yang meringkuk ketakutan di sebelah dinding. Dirinya berjalan mendekat. Berjongkok, dia arahkan kuku jari telunjuknya pada lengan si anak. Darah mengalir pelan, namun dia tak menghisapnya seperti kelima sebelumnya. Dia justru mengeluarkan dua buah botol kecil dari saku celananya yang dia gunakan untuk menampung aliran darah si anak.

Setelah keduanya setengah penuh oleh cairan berwarna merah, si sosok yang telah membuat si anak kecil ketakutan tersebut mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Sebelum dia pergi, si anak kecil yakin bahwa dia mendengar "Maaf" dan "Selamat malam".

Hanya berselang kurang dari 15 detik, dua sosok baru muncul di samping anak kecil tersebut. Nafas keduanya menderu, seakan telah berlari jauh dalam kecepatan penuh.

"Kita terlambat. Dan ini gara-gara kau." Sosok si sampingnya yang mungkin adalah rekannya hanya menunduk lesu.

Sedangkan jauh di sana, si sosok penghisap darah yang baru saja melakukan penyerangan membabi buta yang nyaris mematikan korbannya, membuka pintu kamar dengan gembira. Amarahnya menguap dengan hanya membayangkan senyum senang sosok yang akan diberikannya hadiah berupa darah segar. Semakin senang dirinya saat mengetahui dia belum tidur.

"Lihat, apa yang aku bawakan."

Buku pelajaran yang sedang ditekuninya seketika dia tinggalkan ketika matanya menangkap dua botol berisi cairan marah. Diambilnya satu lalu dibuka tutupnya. Wangi memabukkan mengisi indera penciumannya.

"Terima kasih, _Nii-san_."

"Kapanpun untukmu."

Malam ini ditutup dengan keduanya yang bertos seteguk darah.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Mungkin ada yg lupa. Araki Masako adalah pelatih Yosen dan shinai adalah pedang kayu di olahraga kendo.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yui. yutikaisy, Yuna Seijuurou, sukikawai-chan, icyng, yuki amano, Alenta93, RisoleSoes19 yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review. Terima kasih juga untuk fave dan follow-nya serta reader-tachi yang menyempatkan membaca fic ini.**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Membingungkan?  
****Kalau begitu keluarkan suara minna-san di kotak review ^^**


End file.
